


אד הומינם

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: סנייפ בא לבקר את סיריוס בתא המעצר לפני שליחתו לאזקבאן.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	אד הומינם

עיניו של סוורוס סנייפ היו גדולות ונוצצות. הוא נראה – מטעמים שלא היו ברורים לסיריוס – מפוחד. הפחד היה מוכר. סניוולוס תמיד ירא את בלק עד לנקודה מסוימת. הקונטקסט, לעומת זאת, היה תמוה. תא המעצר היה קטן ודחוק וסימנים כחולים, מזכרת לאלותיהם ואגרופיהם של ההילאים, הכתימו את עורו של סיריוס. איזו סיבה הייתה לסנייפ לפחד ממנו עכשיו, מרחק ימים ספורים ממאסר עולם באזקבאן – בלק התקשה לומר. אבל סנייפ היה גורם בלתי ידוע, נעלם נבזי במשוואה גדולה יותר וסיריוס כבר לא ניסה להבין אותו.

הוא אסף את ברכיו אל גופו והעניק לסנייפ מבט עוין. לא היה לו מושג מה סנייפ עושה שם, שלושה ימים מאוחר מדי; עולם ומלואו מאוחר מדי. הוא היה רוצה לשאול אותו:  _ למה לא באת אלי קודם לכן _ , אולם קינן בו החשד שסנייפ לא בא אליו – לעולם לא יבוא אליו. כפי שלסיריוס מעולם לא היה האומץ למסמר את סנייפ אל הקיר ולתבוע דבר פרט לכאב והשפלה. 

סנייפ, שאצבעותיו החיוורות רעדו סביב שרביטו, לחלח את שפתיו. התא היה אפור וסנייפ היה מונוכרומטי גם הוא, מעין יצירת אר-נובו מוזרה בשחור ולבן. רק פיו היה אדום כמו מזכרת לכוויית סיגריה ההולכת ומחלימה באיטיות. "א-אני יודע," אמר לבסוף.

סיריוס העניק לו מבט עקום. הייתה זו הפעם הראשונה ששמע את סנייפ מגמגם. "יודע  _ מה _ , סניוולוס?"

"שתוק, בלק." עיניו של הגבר השני הצטמצמו לשני חריצים של זעם יוקד ושפתיו של האנימאגוס נפשקו בחיוך רחב. את הבערה הזו סיריוס הכיר. את הבערה הזו ידע לתמרן במומחיות של רב-אמן. אה, זב-חוטם, כמו מזל רע שנדבק ואיננו מרפה.  _ סנייפ; המזל הרע של סיריוס _ .

"י-ו-ד-ע מ-ה," חזר סיריוס ואמר באיטיות, מדגיש את מילותיו כמי שפונה אל ילד מפגר.

סנייפ נחר בבוז. "שאסור היה לי לצפות ממך שתדע לנהל שיחה תרבותית, למשל. אבל אני סוטה מהנושא."

"שהוא?"

"אני יודע, בקשר לפוטרים. אני יודע שזה היה פטיגרו."

הצהרתו הצוננת, חסרת הרגש של סנייפ, הקפיצה את סיריוס על רגליו. זו הפעם, בניגוד לכל הפעמים האחרות, סיריוס אכן מִסמר את הסלית'ריני אל הקיר וידיו – שמשך שנים עקצצו להיסגר סביב הבשר הלבן – התעקלו כקרסים באריג הכהה של גלימתו.  _ סנייפ; הדג המפרפר על קרס חכתו המטאפורית של סיריוס _ . ראשו של הגבר השני נהלם כנגד הלבנים האפורות, פיו נפער והוא הרים את ידו האוחזת בשרביט בכוונה להיאבק באנימאגוס. אבל סיריוס היה מהיר מסנייפ, תמיד היה.

"ממזר שכמוך, חתיכת בנזונה ממזר-" קולו נשבר והוא נשנק והמשיך, "למה לא אמרת להם, למה לא אמרת לדמבלדור, למה לא הז-"

"בלק-" אצבעותיו של סנייפ, דקיקות כרגלי עכבישים, חסמו את אספקת החמצן שלו. "אמרתי לדמבלדור. הוא אמר- הוא הראה לי.... יש נבואה," וסנייפ רכן וחזר על תוכן הנבואה באוזניו של סיריוס. כשהרפה מגרונו, היה ראשו של האנימאגוס סחרחר ממחסור בחמצן ועיניו איימו להתפקע בחוריהן. הוא השתעל והשתנק לסירוגין, ריאותיו מחשבות להתפוצץ.

פניו של סנייפ היו מסוגרים וחסרי הבעה כתמיד.

"למה הקשבת לו?" שאל בקול חרוך. "יכולת ללכת ולהזהיר את ג'יימס, יכולת-"

"ואתה חושב שלא עשיתי את זה?" סנייפ זקר גבה. "נצל את גוש התאים שאתה קורא לו מוח, לשם שינוי. למי אתה חושב שפוטר האמין. לי? או לפטיגרו?"

סיריוס קבר את ראשו בכפות ידיו. אכן כן. הוא הכיר את ג'יימס. שחצן, יהיר וארוגנטי עד לרגע האחרון. וכך גם הוא עצמו. סיריוס ניסה לדמיין את סנייפ מתדפק על דלתו של קרניים – שלושה שבועות; חודש לפני כן, וניסה לדמיין את תגובתו האפשרית של ג'יימס פוטר. את תגובתו האפשרית שלו עצמו. היבריס היה סכין מושחזת לשסף בו את גיד האכילס שלהם וסיריוס כבר לא ישוב ויהלך באותו צעד קליל.

הוא שמע את סנייפ מנקה את גרונו והרים את עיניו. "פניתי- פניתי לקסמהדרין," אמר המכשף האחר כשהוא מתיר בדממה את חפתי שרוולו. "אמרתי להם שאתה חף מפשע. הם סירבו להקשיב לי." והוא הושיט את ידו השמאלית, מציג לראווה את האות האפל.

עיניו של סיריוס התרחבו בתמהון והוא אילץ את עצמו לשתוק. פיו של סנייפ, כחמישים סנטימטרים ממנו, היה משורטט וחד עד כאב כנגד חשכת התא. כתם צבע יחיד על רקע האפרוריות הגוססת. הוא חשב על הנער שהכיר בתקופת בית הספר; צנום, רדוף, נבזי וקצר-רוח. סנייפ בן האחת עשרה עורר בסיריוס רצון לנעוץ בו את אצבעותיו עד שיקלל בזעם, להתגרות בו עד שיאבד את השליטה העצמית שכה התאמץ לשמור ויפרוץ בבכי. הוא זכר את התמרוקים על שידת הטואלט של אמו, אינספור בקבוקים מרהיבי-עין בהם נאסר עליו לגעת; זכר את חפצי הערך המכושפים בחדר העבודה של אביו – סגורים מאחורי זכוכית קפואה ויקרים יותר מסיריוס עצמו. גם סנייפ היה מרוחק ובלתי מושג. קשה כמו אבן חן מלוטשת. חד כמו רסיס תועה. כשלא הייתה לו ברירה אלא להיות כנה עם עצמו, נאלץ סיריוס להודות כי פשוט יותר לשווע אל הבלתי מושג. במיוחד כשכל חייך חונכת ולמדת לרצות את מה שאין לך; במיוחד אם היית רגיל לשבור את מה שיש לך ולא לדעת איך להרכיב זאת מחדש.

כעת, לעומת זאת, הפך סנייפ את המשוואה על פיה. הוא עדיין היה חידתי ומוזר –  _ סנייפ; מספר ראשוני שסירב להתחלק במספרים אחרים והתממש בסוג של תגובה רדיואקטיבית כנגד סיריוס _ . אבל סנייפ התייצב לצידו; סנייפ  _ ידע _ שהוא חף מפשע כשכל האחרים האמינו כי הוא אשם. סנייפ העיד לטובתו של סיריוס מול הקסמהדרין, כשדמבלדור – סיריוס חרק בשיניו – כשדמבלדור שלח את ג'יימס ולילי אל מותם ללא מחשבה נוספת.

כבר לא היה לו מה לאבד, החליט. והוא תמיד היה טיפש. תמיד נחפז לפעולה.

בצעד אחד, חצה סיריוס את המרחק המפריד ביניהם, מצמיד את פיו לשפתיו של סנייפ. לא היה לו מושג לאיזו תגובה לצפות, אבל אותו חלק פזיז במוחו ציפה כי סנייפ יכרוך את זרועותיו הדקות סביב צווארו של סיריוס וישיב את הנשיקה. שסנייפ ירצה אותו, בדיוק כפי שסיריוס רצה את סנייפ כל אותן שנים. אבל סנייפ רק הדף אותו לאחור ומחה את פיו בשרוול חולצתו, מעניק לסיריוס מבט קפוא.

"אל תטעה בי," אמר באותו קול חסר גוון שסיריוס זכר מימים ימימה. "אני עדיין יודע מי אתה.  _ רוצח _ ."


End file.
